


[Podfic] All the Pretty Flowers Series by Hazel_3017

by brightnail



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Non-Linear Narrative, POV Third Person, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 20:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightnail/pseuds/brightnail
Summary: Podfic for the amazing and painful All the Pretty Flowers series by Hazel_3017“Sidney miscarries in the middle of a game.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All the Pretty Flowers, How Good They Smelled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3796045) by [hazel_3017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazel_3017/pseuds/hazel_3017). 



 

**Title** : All the Pretty Flowers, How Good They Smelled

**Author** : Hazel_3017

**Reader** : Brightnail

**Fandom** : Hockey RPF

**Pairing** : Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin

**Rating** : PG-13

**Warnings** : mpreg, miscarriage, angst

**Summary** : Podfic for Part 1 of the All the Pretty Flowers series by Hazel_3017

“Sidney miscarries in the middle of a game.”

**Text** : [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3796045)

**Length** 00:12:20

**Download Part 1 on Mediafire** : [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/bk4hhrgholxb38b/%5BHockey_RPF%5D_All_the_Pretty_Flowers%2C_How_Good_the_Smelled_by_Hazel_3017.mp3)

**First Story Streaming** **:**

 

 

**Title** : All the Pretty Flowers, How They Wasted Away

**Author** : Hazel_3017

**Reader** : Brightnail

**Fandom** : Hockey RPF

**Pairing** : GEN

**Rating** : PG-13

**Warnings** : mentions of mpreg, miscarriage, angst, grief

**Summary** : Podfic for Part 1 of the All the Pretty Flowers series by Hazel_3017

“A companion piece to All the Pretty Flowers, How Good They Smelled.”

**Text** : [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4390019)

**Length** 00:07:29

**Download Part 2 on Mediafire** : [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/1369punuhw1s8hh/%5BHockey_RPF%5D_All_the_Pretty_Flowers%2C_How_They_Wasted_Away_by_Hazel_3017.mp3)

**Second story streaming** :

 

 

**Whole series/Both Parts in one file  
**

**Length** **:** 00:19:56

**Download both parts together in one file on Mediafire:** **[here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/jwig9aosvdoxtfb/%5BHockey_RPF%5D_Complete_All_the_Pretty_Flowers_Series_by_Hazel_3017.mp3) **

**Full Series Streaming** :

 


End file.
